


I'll Tell You Something

by FiccinDylan



Series: #SterekFest [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, M/M, Picfic, SterekFest, indecentdrawer, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smooth Stilinski... real smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indecentdrawer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=indecentdrawer).



> For [#sterekfest](https://twitter.com/hashtag/SterekFest?src=hash) happening over on Twitter. We're in the middle of a fanfic hour hosted by yours truly. Tune in for drabbles, fic recs and lots more fun!
> 
> The amazing art is by [IndecentDrawer](http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com) on Tumblr who gave me her seal of approval. Please check out her art, it's perf!
> 
> Enjoy! And follow me on [FiccinDylan](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com) for more ficcy fun!

_‘Alright Stilinski, this is it.  You’ll just go up, introduce yourself like a normal person and exchange numbers.  You got this Stiles, you can do it.  Just go up to him and tell him your number and ask for his normal- shit!_

_‘Okay Stiles, part two.  You can do this.  This guy’s not so hot. Okay, he’s totally hot, but you’re hot too!  No, you are!  You’re tall and you’ve got great shoulders.  You have big brown doe eyes and you only refer to yourself in the 3rd person when monologuing peptalks to yourself in your head.  You’re a fucking catch, dude.  Now go over there to that hot piece of ass and expose some fucking ankle!_

_‘Okay, yeah, see?  That’s too much, Stiles.  We talked about this.  Don’t be weird in front of anyone but Scott.  Even then because Scott’s been driving past Eichen House way too much when he drops you off at class.  Just.. keep a lid on your crazy, kid.  I know you’re excited.  This guy is smart, and sweet (he let you borrow that pen that one time), and he doesn’t seem to mind that you’re kind of a dick (you never gave that pen back).  This guy is perfect for you, so just go up to him and introduce yourself like a normal person._

_‘Good job, Stiles!  Here we go, we’re on our way, we’re walking…. we’re walking… wait, what’s that?  Stiles Jr. has devised a plan of his own?  How the fuck is that even possible?  You’re not going to follow that plan, Stiles.  That plan might get you arrested!  We have a good thing going here, OMG, there he is, STEADY THE COURSE, DO NOT CHANGE DIREC-’_

"Hey."

"Uhh… hey."

"How’s it going?"

"Good.  How are you?"

"Me?  Great, man!  Class was crazy today, right?"

"Yeah,  Crazy."

"Did you get notes?"

"I was 10 minutes late."

"Oh man, you missed the part about Nordic mythos.  It’s gonna be on the midterm, so…. you can borrow my notes.  I mean, if you want, or whatever."

"No, yeah.  That’s really great, thanks. Hey, what’s your name?"

"Stiles, I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.  I’ve officially said my name too much.  What’s yours?".

"I’m -"

"Derek Hale!  I don’t know why I asked you your name, because I know it.  I mean uhh, I know you.  Well, not know you personally, yet, per se.  I mean, you work at Hot Beans with my roommate Scott!  Scott’s talked about you."

"Scott’s talked about me?"

"Yeah.  After I asked."

"Oh yeah, Scott’s cool.  Hey Stiles?"

"Yeah Derek?"

"Are you holding my hand?"

"Umm, well as a matter of fact, yeah, I guess I am.’

"Hey Stiles?"

"Uhh.. heh, yeah, Derek?"

“Why are you holding my hand?”

"Think of it as a really shy handshake?  I’m Stiles, nice to meet you."

'Where's your next class?'

"Bentley 217."

"I’m Bentley 219."

"Cool.That’s cool."

"Wanna keep shyly shaking hands on the way?"

"Yeah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written REALLY fast so I'll flesh out the dialogue eventually. I hope you enjoyed it though. Feel free to leave me creamy comments.


End file.
